Cadmus and the Phoenix
by kusanosakura
Summary: In the wake of his brothers' deaths, Cadmus Peverell finds love... All he is asked for is one promise... The penalty for its betrayal is the loss of his heart...


Title: Cadmus and the Phoenix

Pairing; Cadmus Peverellx OC

Summary: A prequel to my unposted fic 'Shield and sheath'. Inspired by the Japanese tale the Crane Maiden.

* * *

Cadmus Peverell had buried two brothers…

His brothers had all gone out to spend three years in the mountains in magical solitude to work on their magical research.

His elder brother Antioch created an unbeatable wand and had the foolhardiness to brag about it. His reward for his wand was to be murdered for it.

His next brother Ignotus in trying to bring back the dead brought back only brought her shade back and not her life. His brother died alone in a wing of his manor house, leaving behind his unwanted wife and their infant son, Athens.

So to say that he had a cursed family would not be far from the truth…

When his elder brother Antioch died their family's fortune passed to his next brother. In light of his death it passed to his nephew.

He was twenty one and not yet touched by love…

It was sad that he preferred those of his own gender but had not yet found a Wicce to share his life with.

Then came the sound of screams…

The screams of a young man…

"No! Get off me your fools."

Cadmus grabbed his wand, cloak and broom; he flew across the lawn to the edge of his wards.

His wards had carried the sound to him…

Cadmus stunned the attackers and carried the naked boy to his manor house. He called for a bath and a bed.

He dismissed his servants, carrying the boy. He carried him to the bath stripping to his skin and climbed into the bath.

Cadmus washed the boy, he realized once he was clean that he was older than he previously thought.

He had to be seventeen and he was beautiful…

His hair was black with hints of scarlet and gold.

The boy's eyes opened, "Where am I?"

"At Potter's Hall, my Manor house. My wards informed me that you were under attack." Cadmus could hardly breathe…those eyes were the most brilliant violet he'd ever seen. He'd never seen eyes like that…

"I should go…"

"Where will you go? I don't know if they are still out there. I merely stunned them and carried you away."

"Did you speak to them?" the boy asked warily.

"No. Have you offended them in some small way?"

The boy shook his head and closed his eyes, "It is they who sought to offend me."

"How? Is there anyway I could intercede between you?"

The boy shook his head.

"My name is Cadmus Peverell. You are?"

"Ieson."

"Well Ieson, you are welcome as my guest as long as you need to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see anyone who is attacked and ignore them." Cadmus said quietly.

The boy smiled at him, "It is nice to know that good people still exist in the world."

Cadmus' heart pounded in his chest, it was unfamiliar but Ignotus once described this feeling when he met Merope.

Love….

Could he have found it at last? With a young man he barely knew?

Cadmus realised they were both naked. "My humble apologies. When I found you, you were naked. I merely wished to wash you up. I will have clothes brought up. This room in yours."

A hand touched his arm and he felt warmth like fire, "Thank you. You are a good man."

Cadmus left with joy in his heart.

XoooooX

Three months…

Ieson had been living with him for three months.

They were close…closer than Cadmus had ever been to his own brothers.

Ieson taught him about fire magic and how to wield it….

Then one day, after being naked and surrounded by flames Cadmus kissed him.

Instead of being pushed away, he was embraced…

It was the most liberating and passionate experience…

Lovemaking he never knew what it was until that hour.

Love was so thrilling.

XoooooX

They had been together for six months and living together for nine.

Immediately after they shared each other's bodies Ieson asked for a room that Cadmus must swear to never enter. An unused cellar…

Cadmus had granted it.

At four every morning Ieson would kiss him and slip out of bed…

Whispering that he would return…

For six months, Cadmus had fulfilled his promise and never followed Ieson when he left their chambers.

Until he over heard his servants speaking.

_"Master Cadmus is too trusting."_

_"That Ieson is odd. He rarely speaks to anyone but the master. I know they are bonded but his slipping away at odd hours makes me think he's seeing another._

_"Master is rich. Could he be planning to kill him and be with another?"_

All day Cadmus had tried to push away his suspicions. He loved Ieson, and he knew Ieson loved him…

Why the secrets?

He even told Ieson about the take of the three brothers. He showed him the cloak…

He lay awake most of the night…

When Ieson left their chamber, Cadmus put on his cloak and followed silent footed at his Bonded's heels.

He barely managed to slip inside the cellar that he'd swore never to enter…

Ieson dropped his robe, standing there naked…

There was a glow like fire at the centre of the cellar room…

Cadmus barely breathed.

Ieson let out a cry and _changed_…

Not longer was his lover the beautiful young man he fell in love with…

He was a bird made of flame…a phoenix…

Ieson flew towards a hearth like pit and landed on it. The flames rose high and the heat in the rooms was intense.

Cadmus couldn't breathe…the cloak was stifling…

He wanted to go back and pretend he never knew…

Then Ieson spoke from the flame, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I know you are there Cadmus. Why? Why couldn't you trust me? We could have been happy…now it's over…"

"It don't have to be…" Cadmus said dropping the cloak.

Ieson shook his head, sparks falling like sweat drops, "We cannot remain once our true form is discovered. It's the magic in us. We can't conceive without a human mate, yet we can't remain once they know what we are. I hoped…we could live a long time. my magic would have lengthened your life. Now…I must leave…"

There came a crack and beginnings of a cry.

Ieson cradled something in his wings and strode from the flames. His fire drawn into himself and he returned to the form, Cadmus knew. He looked down his eyes filled with tears, "At least I get to see his face just once…"

The egg split…

Sitting there in those arms, was a perfect boy. His eyes weren't purple, they where a deep blue with hints of gold. His hair was thick and curly black…

Cadmus fell to his knees, "A son?"

Ieson knelt and placed the babe in his arms and kissed him, "I shall always love you. Remember me…"

Then he was a bird of flame once more and with a crack of fire he was gone.

Cadmus screamed as if he were dying, "IESON! Come back. I'm sorry. Please. I'll wipe the memory. I need you."

Then the boy whimpered…

Cadmus looked down, "It's my fault…I should have trusted him. Now, you shall grow up with only one of us. Cador Jason, if he can't you must…forgive him." He cradled the boy in his arms and wept.

They rocked until the flames extinguished.

When the cellar was dark, Cadmus stood, shoving the cloak in his pocket and returned to the light.

When asked where Ieson was, he told the truth. He had broken his vows and Ieson was gone. When they asked of the child, he wept, "Our son…"

Never would anyone mention Ieson to him for he would weep…

XoooooX

It wasn't until Cador was seventeen that Cadmus finally told the story of the man he loved.

He told Cador the story of his brothers as well and gave him the cloak. That night, Cadmus went into the cellar and lay down on the floor. The room was cold and dark; it had once been the nest of a phoenix…

Now it was to be the grave of the phoenix's lover…

Just as he was about to take his last breath Ieson appeared.

"Have you come back?"

"I'm due for another cycle, if we cannot live together let us die together. My only regret is that I shall be hatched and live without you."

They disappeared in a flash of flame.

The last thing Cadmus ever saw was a phoenix's nest…

Then the heat of their love burnt anew…

XoooooX

Cador woke to find his father gone but on the bed his father slept in was a single red and scarlet feather that was warm to the touch.

His father had gone…

Yet his bearer had come to say good-bye.

Cador married and had a son.

He told the story of his family and died.

To this day, the son of the Phoenix' descendants have loved only once.

They never outlast their love for long. For in death are they reunited…

At seventeen the story of their ancestor is passed on, so that they would never repeat the same mistake…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
